The End of Toontown - A PoppyXSmirky Fanfiction
by xxEyeofthetigerxx
Summary: Flippy announces that Toontown is closing forever, and all Toons will be forced to move out due to the Cogs taking over the whole land. More Cogs have been generated due to lack of battle on the streets. Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks and Smirky Bumberpop are called to lead a mission to stop this once and for all. Join Aunt Poppy and Smirky in a tale of romance, action, and victory.
1. Summary

Flippy announces that Toontown is closing forever, and all Toons will be forced to move out due to the Cogs taking over the whole land. More Cogs have been generated due to lack of battle on the streets. Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks and Smirky Bumberpop are called to lead a mission to stop this once and for all. Join Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks, her friends, Smirky Bumberpop and his many fans in an epic tale of romance, action and victory. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Attention Toons!" Flippy's voice rang out on the intercom. All Toons stopped to listen.

"Due to lack of battle on the streets, so many Cogs have been generated that we are unable to stop them. A takeover is planned on September 19. Enjoy our town while it lasts, Toons. I'm sorry to announce this."

The whole Toontown world seemed to suck in their breath, then angry cries of sobs exploded from every Toon's mouth as their laff meters dropped down threateningly low.

"Do not be distraught, Toons," Flippy announced. "We may have a way to stop this, but we need to lead a mission of skilled Toons to fight these forces."

Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks and Pickles exchanged hopeless glances.

"We need any Toons we can to sign up in Toon Hall to lead the mission. Please understand that you may never come back, but you'll be saving thousands of Toons' lives by doing so…" Flippy called solemnly.

"I'm signing up," Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks voiced grimly.

"No! You're crazy!" Pickles cried. "You could go sad forever! You heard Flippy. I can't lose you." Tears filled her eyes and her laff meter dropped even lower than it was due to the news of her beloved town closing.

"You're coming with me. Come on. Teleport to me." Without another word, Poppy opened her book and teleported to Toontown Central.

"Wait.." Pickles broke off, and shook her head as she teleported to Poppy.

"Greetings, Toons," A few hundred Toons had gathered outside the Toon Hall to sign up for the mission.

"You will each put your names on a card and insert it into this box," Flippy motioned with gloved hands to a round-shaped ball already containing three to five little slips of paper. "I will choose eight Toons out of this. Please sign up. Please note that you cannot back down if you're picked. Thank you all," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Poppy, you can't do this…" Pickles sobbed.

"I'm not letting our town die. We can fight these Cogs. We have before." Poppy squeaked, staring straight ahead as she shifted to sign her name on a slip of paper that Flippy handed to her.

"Please," Pickles whispered.

Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks dropped the slip of paper into the ball.

"Thank you," Flippy nodded to her. She bowed her head.

"Poppy, please, if you get picked, be careful!" Pickles whispered.

"I'll be fine. I probably won't be picked anyway," The red bunny smiled and hugged her friend, though secretly she was fearing she would get picked, even if she was willing to fight for her town to the death.

Flippy reached into the ball after shaking it a few times to get the names mixed up.

He picked up a sheet of paper.

"Mr. Meowsalot," He read off. A coral cat stepped up and solemnly acknowledged Flippy by nodding grimly as he stood beside him.

Pickles choked back a sob. That was one of her friends that had deleted her off his friends list!

"Smirky Bumberpop," Flippy read off the next name. Gasps echoed from all around as screaming fangirls clung onto Smirky, crying heavily. He shook them off somberly and stood next to Mr. Meowsalot.

"Smirky's up there!" Poppy whispered urgently to Pickles.

"Queen Rainbow Trickyhoffer," Flippy read off as a pink bunny skittered up to stand beside Smirky.

"Thunder," Flippy called up a nervous-looking black cat.

"Four more," Pickles whispered under her breath.

"Chipzzy." A red duck shimmied up to the platform.

"Spiffy Twinkleswirl," Flippy called.

"No!" Pickles cried out with a pink cat that stood on the opposite side of the crowd of Toons. They glanced at each other, tears in their eyes. Spiffy Twinkleswirl was one of their best friends.

"Pink Candy." The sobbing pink cat's eyes widened as she sniffed and joined Spiffy Twinkleswirl on the platform.

"No!" Pickles cried out and tried to break through the crowd. No one would budge.

There seemed to be a drumroll as Flippy named off the last name.

"Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks."

"No! Poppy, you can't!" Pickles cried out.

"I have to," Poppy said determinedly and began to hop up to the platform. Pickles grabbed on to her shirt, trying to hold her back.

"I'm sorry," Poppy whispered.

The eight Toons were whisked away into Toon Hall.

"Poppy! Pink Candy! Spiffy! NO!" Pickles cried, her laff meter dropping to -1.

Smirky Bumberpop fangirls were crying loudly, screaming above Pickles' cries to save her friends.

"Goodbye, Poppy, I'll miss you," Pickles whispered to Aunt Poppy.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Poppy answered.

"Be careful!" Pickles whispered.

There was no answer after that, no matter how many times Pickles whispered to her or any of her other friends that were taken into Toon Hall.

Their communication had been completely cut off.

_To be continued._


End file.
